Various types of foil bags are in daily use. Bags may, either, have carrying handles formed or punched therein, and other types have a draw string at the mouth end of the bag. The draw string may be a single draw string or of the double draw-string or cord pull type. In the double-string type, two draw strings can be pulled against each other to close off the mouth of the bag.
Some bags have cut, generally U-formed handles thereon. Making bags of this type is wasteful during production since a substantial quantity of cut-off material becomes waste, which has to be removed, and causes difficulty in recycling. The handles which are formed are subject to high loading and, consequently, the carrying capability of the bags is limited.
Bags with draw strings or cords can be carried by using the cords which come out of the channels formed by the end seam. It has been found that using the cords as carrying elements, the plastic foil at the edge where the cord leaves the seam tends to tear. The concentrated forcec applied at the exit point of the cord leads to increased stresses which, in part due to the notch factor, then causes tearing of the foil. Starting from such tears, the seam at the mouth end of the bag can be cut open by the cord, causing the bag to open and release from the cord, that is, dropping off. Any fragile articles within the bag may then be damaged or destroyed.